AbyssWings
AbyssWings are property of CardiaPawz. They are the sea-dwelling tribe of Pantala. Rules *Ask Cardia for a hybrid, nobility, clergy, or royalty. **Read the sections "HYBRIDS", "NOBILITY & ROYALTY", & "CLERGY" **Peasants/Civilians are free *Before making a character, READ THE WHOLE PAGE **This counts for all ranks. *Don't insult this for representing France before The French Revolution. *Your first Black Hole AbyssWing is free, but ask Cardia for more :/ Tribe Appearance AbyssWings are small, sleek dragons. They have large wings & gills on the side of their neck. They have compact scales to make swimming easier. These dragons have two sets of feathered, watertight wings. Most AbyssWings are dark blue, greyscale, or black. Occasionally, a AbyssWing will be born with vantablack scales. (Black Hole AbyssWings). They have glowing eyes that are bright, vibrant colors. AbyssWing underscales are colors such as tan, white, and silver. Royals have teardrop markings on their wings. Tribe Abilities AbyssWings can breathe underwater, obviously, but can also zoom through the water. They can shoot out a seafoam-like substance onto other dragons. This seafoam, called Kershop (Subtle Cold War reference), can melt through tough objects. Like HiveWings & SilkWings, they can tell the time. AbyssWings can also sense whatever weather is coming, making them excellent forecasters. Oddly, AbyssWings can actually talk underwater. Naming AbyssWings have Latin or Russian names. Some dragons have two-word names, connected by a hyphen. They can be named after anything. Examples include: *l'yet *Falcem *Rolling-Thunder *Novyy-god *Transgressus *Falcon-Flight High-Ranking Dragons Hybrids Hybrid AbyssWings are common with SilkWings & LeafWings. Hive/Abyss hybrids are extremely rare. AbyssWing & SandWings have an amazing relationship, due to the large AbyssWing territory. Common Hybrids: *Abyss/Leaf *Abyss/Silk *Abyss/Sand Nobility & Royalty self-explanatory Royalty *Queen l'yet *Prince Pelican *Ex-King Moonstar *Princess Quang Nobility *Falcon-Hunter *Silk-Finder *Koroleva(his name literally means Queen xD) *Pental *More unnamed ones. Clergy Clergy are formal leaders within established religions.Their roles and functions vary in different religious traditions, but usually involve presiding over specific rituals and teaching their religion's doctrines and practices. *All the priests *Clergy Official Yadro *Saint Official Red-Eyes *All the saints Special Dragons Black Hole AbyssWings When a AbyssWing is born with Vantablack scales, stronger Kershop, and thicker tails, they are called Black Hole AbyssWings. BHA(the abbreviation) can be animus, but this is uncommon. Black Hole AbyssWings are usually made into Generals or Saints later on in life. Animus Most animus AbyssWings are bred into the Royal Family. They have the slowest animus soul loss rate out of any tribe. Anything else about Animus AbyssWings are unknown Society AbyssWings are not that strict, but do have some strict laws. They have "Loyalty Points," which show how loyal you are to the AbyssWings. Clergy & Nobility have the highest Loyalty Points, while most Civilians have the least. They also collect items to turn in for loyalty points. When a civilian or saint get enough LP(loyalty points), they get promoted to the next rank. Nobility for Civilian & Priest for Saint. Bases Coming soon... Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Content (CardiaPawz) Category:Usable tribes